Common Sense
by Jennifer Norler
Summary: Literati all the way. Is Rory over Jess? Chapter 9, yep finally.
1. Unchained Melody

**Disclaimer:** Own them? I can't even afford the computer I'm writing it on.

**Pairing:** Jess&Rory

**Spoilers?** YES! Please be warned. This story involves everything we have found out through to episode 9 anyway. Please don't read it if you don't like to know what's coming. (not that we know a lot but still)

**A/N:** I'll keep this short. Just to let you know some things. Thoughts will be put in_ italics_. Scene breaks are indicated with two astericks"". And I've had to make up some stuff surrounding the DAR (Daughters of the American Revolution) lol. I tired to keep it as general as I could since I know nothing about the DAR but don't be surprised if I embelish something here and there lol. Oh and also I tried to do some research about what other socialevents or causespeople like Emily (ie rich people) would be involved in and found one called "O.W.L.S" I only made one reference to it but if you were wondering what it means (Order of Women Legislators) Also, there are two women in this chapter that I made up. You'll know them when you see them lol They are not part of the spoilers just some people I needed to help my story along. Other than that I try to stay close to GG's reality. P.S. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be but at least4 anyway.

**Common Sense:**

**Chapter 1**

Rory pulled her car into the driveway and turned off the engine. Her hand still held the keys as she glanced at her Grandparents house and then the pool house. A quick sigh escaped her lips. It seemed so weird living here now. She was living the life that Lorelai had run desperately away from. Rory looked down and pulled the keys from the ignition, placing them in her purse.

Getting out of her car, she headed for the main house.Rory had hoped to find her Grandmother to see if her attendance at the next DAR meeting was mandatory. It wasn't until she made it to the front hall that she realized she heard other voices. Formal voices. Voices of people she had wished she hadn't had to have seen at that particular moment. Rory stepped towards the open archway and saw Emily talking with Suzanne and Louise. The former whom Rory recognized as the president of the Connecticut branch of the DAR from weekly meetings held on Tuesdays. Only this was Thursday.

"Rory!" Emily called as she stood up and waved a hand, gesturing for Rory to join the conversation.

Rory had a slight headache and was not in the mood for what she had to be right then but she sucked back her discontent and entered the room smiling. "Hello, it's Suzanne right?" Rory held out her hand to Suzanne first.

"Well yes, hello Miss Gilmore." Suzanne shook Rory's hand properly and took her seat again.

"Hello Rory," Louise held her hand out and then took her seat accordingly.

"Your Grandmother and I were just talking about you." Suzanne said smartly.

"Oh." Rory spoke in almost a question, folding her hands sweetly in front of her.

"Yes, Suzanne was just commenting on what a wonderful job you did at theparty last week." Emily could not help but grin from cheek to cheek as she also took her seat.

"Oh, thank you. It was fun to organize." Rory tried to smile with keen interest.

"Well I have to say Miss Gilmore, you did an exceptional job. In fact, Emily and I were just discussing a possible position for you a little higher up. You'd become a member of course."

"Isn't that wonderful Rory?" Emily chimed in.

"Oh… wow…" Rory didn't know what to say. Planning a charitable event by accident and helping out in the office temporarily was one thing, being ensconced entirely and seeing her life planned out before her eyes was a definite… other.

"You could live here of course and we could drive in together every other day. Wouldn't that be marvelous?" Emily was beaming.

"Uhm. It's a generous offer." Rory felt ill.

Suzanne glanced down at her watch just missing Rory's look of depression. "Oh darn. Louise, we are late for our O.W.L.S. Luncheon." Suzanne then turned toEmily "I'm afraid we must go. Thank you very much Emily for lunch. It was delicious. I will be in touch." Suzanne hooked her purse over her arm and stood up. "And I will be in touch with you Rory." She smiled at Rory who tried to hide the panic that was rising in her throat.

"I'll see you out." Emily stood and walked with Suzanne towards the door.

Rory took the opportunity to sneak out the back door. She had to get out of there. Fast. Rory made it to the pool house and quickly entered, closing the door behind her. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Two knocks came shortly after and Rory slowly moved away.

"Yes?" Rory spoke politely and moved further into the room, taking her coat off.

"Rory?" Emily opened the door excitedly.

Rory didn't turn around for a moment and threw her coat on the couch.

"Hi Grandma." She spoke quietly as she turned to face Emily.

"I wondered where you'd gotten off to. Isn't that news just wonderful? I can't believe it. You would be an official member of the DAR. My granddaughter. Oh, aren't you excited?"

"Well, it's …"

"Oh I can see it all now. We can have lunch together and plan the Christmas fundraiser and.."

"Grandma," Rory cut in. She wanted so much to just scream but subdued the urge.

"What is it, Rory?" Emily was still smiling.

"Sorry… I.. um…do you think it's a good idea?"

"Is what a good idea?" Emily asked, honestly not understanding the question.

Rory looked at the expression on her Grandmother's face. She couldn't bring this up right now. Not only did she not feel up to having a massive argument but also Emily was so happy. Rory was going to have to plan this conversation. In fact, a script might be in order.

"Nevermind." She finally said.

Just then Rory's cell phone chirped from her purse. She had never been so happy to have had a cell phone in her life.

"Look at you, a little busy bee. I'll let you get that. See you at dinner!" Emily turned towards the door to leave.

Rory glanced down at the LCD. It was Logan. Thank God. She flipped the phone open and took a step away, lowering her voice slightly, just in case.

"Hey,"

"Hey. How's it goin'?"

"How long do you have?"

"Oo. Doesn't' sound good." Logan's voice crackled as the reception on the phone began to break.

"Where are you?"

"A long way from Kansas, Toto."

"But I thought you were meeting me at 8?"

"Oh.. yeah.. sorry Rory but it looks like I'm not gonna be able to make it after all."

Rory took another step.

"..what...why? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… the guys needed me to do this thing and I told them I would and it doesn't look like I'll be back 'til later now…sorry bout that, Ace."

"What thing?"

"Ah... it's ..nothing. Rain check?"

"Logan,"

"I gotta go but I'll call you tonight k?"

Rory had a look of distress on her face. "…Okay."

Logan picked up on her tone of voice. "Hey…" He paused. "I'll see ya soon, k Ace?"

"Sure." Rory couldn't do anything but comply.

"…Bye."

"Bye."

Rory snapped her phone closed and held it for a second before throwing it on the couch.

Rory glanced at the clock. 7.02pm. Logan still hadn't called and she was getting restless. She placed the palm of her hand on her forehead, knowing that Emily would be calling her for dinner soon. No doubt they would be having sparkling dinner conversation revolving around the DAR. Rory sighed. How was she going to get out of this one?

A knock came at the door. _Here we go. _She thought to herself as a feeling of deep depression washed over her. Still, she couldn't be mean to Emily. She was going to have to tell her as nicely as she could that the DAR is not for her. Rory made her way to the door ready with explanations on her tongue.

She pulled it open and suddenly couldn't breathe.

Jess.


	2. Dazed and Confused

**Disclaimer:** Since my name isn't Amy Sherman or Palladino.. Nope, don't own squat.

**Spoilers?** YES! If you missed the spoiler alert in the summary.. here it is again. Here. Be. Spoilers. Proceed at your own risk.

**Pairing:** Rory/Jess (Literatific)

**A/N:** Ok.. I am the biggest IDIOT that ever walked the earth haha. First of all I had posted my second chapter and read a couple reviews that noted my spacing issues (thanks to you guys who pointed it out to me!) But the moron that I am, I tried to come fix it and accidently deleted my entire story. Oh yeah. Einstein over here. Anyway, the point to all this is I lost my little note that I had previously written for this chapter. SO here we go again - I'm gonna try to reiterate what I said the first time. Oh yeah and I THINK I fixed the spacing.. (can you tell I'm a newbie to this site?) sigh... If only I could make my brain actually work. Anyway, back to the notes: 1.. First things first.. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter, I really appreciate you guys taking the time.Just to let you know.. I am trying to write this story so that it fits into the scenes and storylines coming up.. which means you will see the little blips we got from the WB's preview (SQUEE JESS) written in. This story is kinda going to be my version of how the eppy could go as well as what happens after. I'll stop right there so I don't say too much. Anyway moving on to point number two.. (yep it's here somewhere) 2... In my first chapter, I had written that Jess comes to the pool house to see Rory. Well.. then the eppy last night went and changed where Rory was situated. Well we're just going to pretend that she's still living in the poolhouse if that's cool with everyone. Let's say she got her stuff moved back that night k? lol I think that's about it. (ohh scene changes are now marked with XX - I hope)

**Common Sense**

**Chapter 2**

Jess stood there with his hands in his pockets

"Jess..."

"hey,"

"What are you .. doing here?" Despite her utter shock, Rory was happy to see him. "How did you find me?" Rory added quickly just now realizing that he wouldn't know.

"Luke." He watched her quietly for a moment. "How are you, Rory?"

"I'm … okay." Rory didn't want to mention Yale or Lorelai and definitely not the DAR. She could just imagine his reaction to the latter.

"Um.. come in."

Jess looked down and stepped in. He was wearing his typical Jess outfit consisting of jeans and the denim jacket that Rory remembered very well. She moved to the side allowing him to enter and walked in with the door to let it click shut. Rory needed that minute to gather her thoughts.

"Nice." Jess said as he scanned her new place. He slowly turned back towards Rory, his hands still shoved in his pockets.

Rory turned to face him as well. She shifted her eyes to the side and back again. "So… how are you?"

"Good."

"Good. That's good. So… what brings you back?"

"Actually, I wanted to see you."

"Oh…um," Rory started. She wasn't really sure what to say to that.

"I, uh, wanna …show you something." Jess said, easing Rory a bit.

"Oh...okay." She spoke quietly.

Jess hesitated. "um.,.you wanna grab something to eat ..or somethin'?"

"Oh, um.." Rory checked her watch. 7:10. She thought about Logan for a second then decided if he could cancel on her, she could have dinner with Jess. And it wasn't like this was a date or anything. They were friends now.

Jess noticed Rory's pause. "…you have plans ..or ..?"

Rory looked back at Jess. "No, dinner sounds good."

"Ok... so… uh… you know any places that are tux-optional in this crazy town?"

"I can't believe that I do." Rory smiled.

"Shall we?"

Rory nodded and grabbed her purse off the couchbefore heading for the door.

XX

Jess pulled his car up along the side of the road with Rory's directions and turned off the engine.

"Tell me you're joking." He said looking out the window.

Rory looked across the street to a very upscale restaurant with no name.

"You mean you don't like Chutney-stuffed squid?" Rory teased and started to get out of the car.

"That better be code for a burger." Jess added dryly pulling his door open.

"I can't believe you still have this car." Rory chuckled, looking over the roof at Jess who was now locking his door.

"Hey, it's nothing that a couple hundred thousand can't fix. That reminds me, am I going to have to sell it to be able to pay for dinner?"

"Well you would be $30 richer…" Rory smirked.

XX

Jess' hands were back in his pockets as he followed Rory to a pub around the corner. They were keeping conversation light even though they both knew that the tension hanging in the air wasn't going to go away. They finally reached the door and Rory pulled it open. It was obviously college night judging by the million-and-one 20-somethings that were crowded at the bar. Rory took a look around the place and began to feel out of place. Like she was there under false pretenses.

Jess joined her shortly after and noticed the expression on her face."Somethin wrong?"

Just then a girl popped her head in front of Jess and Rory. "Two?"

"Uh, yeah." Rory answered. She let out a heavy sigh before following the girl to their table.

Jess dropped his head and followed as well. They got to the table and the girl handed them both menus as they took their seats. Jess sat across from Rory who was suddenly trying to avoid direct eye contact. Somehow she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. Jess watched Rory. He knew something wasn't right. He hadn't told her but he had found out from Luke about her dropping out of Yale and about the fight she had had with Lorelai and even about the community service. He took his coat off and threw it over empty chair beside him.

"So.." Jess broke the ice. "You come here a lot?"

"I, uh, used to…" Rory swallowed and looked around. She left the sentence hanging on purpose. Not only did she not want to remember that she came here while at Yale but for some reason she didn't want him to guess.

"So, um..sorry, what did you want to show me?" Rory shook her head trying to forget.

Suddenly a voice came from the left of their table. "Rory?" Jess and Rory both turned their heads.

"Logan!" Rory exclaimed in surprise.

XX

To be continued... (I know that was a short chapter sorry)


	3. Oh what a night

**Disclaimer:** You need money to come close to owning these characters. Unfortunately, I have none therefore.. nope.. not mine.

**Spoilers?** YEPPERS! This chapter is heavy on the spoilers and preview we were shown. If you don't want to know. Do NOT go beyond this point.

**Pairing:** Jess/Rory (Literatific)

**A/N:** Hi guys.. sorry this chapter took a little longer to get up. I had a hard time with the dinner scene. I don't even think I'm happy with the way it came out but I am asking that you go easy on me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first two chapters. I appreciate your thoughts and time.For the Logan lovers out there (if you are reading this story) PLEASE take note that in this chapter I wrote Logan to try to incorporate what Jess says in the preview and the spoilers we were given. In other words.. he's not the nicest guy at dinner. The next chapter after this will be a lot looser in terms of sticking to spoilers (since we don't really know too much more ...well involving Jess that is) so I'm planning on doing that "breaking away" thing soon but don't worry I will still try to stay "realistic". One other thing.. I apologize for the discrepancy in where the restaurant was in relation to Hartford. I admit, I didn't do my research. I apologize. I also noticed a discrepancy in the timing of events. In my previous chapter (and even this one) Rory does not yet know about Jess' book at dinner however I have a feeling she will when it comes to the actual episode next week. Slight overlooking on my part (I noticed it on my 500th time watching the preview that they were in different clothes... hey when Jess is on screen..I'm not the brightest spark..lol ) Ok that's all for now..

**Common Sense**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey," Logan walked over to their table holding a drink. His eyes moved to Rory, then Jess, then back to Rory again. "..what's… goin on?"

"Nothing… um.. I, we… what are you doing here?" Rory was still surprised to see him.

"I'm with the guys .." Logan gestured. "I was just on my way back to see you." He paused. "So… am I interrupting something?" He looked at them suspiciously.

"No.. Jess was in town and um,… " Rory stopped herself suddenly feeling like she wasn't the one that had explaining to do. "You didn't call."

"I was going to surprise you. So.. Jess…" Logan said with some vague recognition of the name.

"..sorry,… Logan, Jess; Jess this is Logan." Rory uncomfortably made the introduction.

"Yeah I kinda figured." Jess responded dryly to Logan's bravado.

"So, you mind if I join you…?" Logan spoke in more of a statement than a question as he began to sit down. "I was comin to see you anyway, Ace."

_Ace? _Jess thought to himself. He half-expected to see Maverick come in and order a drink at the bar.

"Um, no.. I mean sure. We… don't mind.." Rory spoke low as Logan slid into her booth. He leaned over swiftly and gave her a kiss.

Jess wanted to roll his eyes. It was like he was marking his territory.

The waitress suddenly appeared with a pad and pen in her hand. "You guys want to order?"

"Hey, yeah can I get another scotch ...and how bout you, Ace?" Logan looked to Rory.

"Oh, um, water is fine." Rory said quietly.

"I'll have a beer. Whatever's on tap." Jess made his order quick.

The waitress took the drinks down and shot a look at all three, noticing the awkwardness. "Okay. I'll be back." She put the pen in her apron and headed for the bar.

"So, what brings you to town, Jess?" Logan took a sip of his previous scotch.

"Stuff."

"Right. I get it. Mysterious is your thing. Very Charles Foster Kane..." Logan gestured with his hands.

"Logan," Rory chimed in. She didn't like where this was going.

"It's cool, Ace. I'm just curious." He turned back to Jess. "So what do you do besides stuff?"

Jess could tell Logan was trying to start something but he wasn't biting . "I write."

Rory looked up at him with those words. _He writes?_

Just then, the waitress reappeared with the drink order and placed the tray on the table. "Ah, _thank_ you," Logan said as he took the fresh scotch off the tray, replacing it with an empty glass. The waitress proceeded to hand Jess his drink then gave Rory hers. She tried not to notice that no one was speaking.Jess and Roryboth thanked her quietly before shefolded the tray under her arm and left.

"So where were we? Oh yeah. You write." Logan mimicked Jess' words.

"Logan… how long have you been here?" Rory noticed his sharp behavior but couldn't tell if it was the booze or jealousy. Or both. By this time, Jess had leaned back in his chair; he was almost enjoying watching Logan's insecurities fly.

"Not long. Finn thought it'd be a good idea to re-hydrate." He answered Rory quickly but wasn't deterred from his line of questioning. "But seriously, what are we talkin' here? Self-help? An autobiography? I know the perfect title…'More than a man: My life without me". Gripping. I'd love to read it."

"Well it doesn't come with crayons so I doubt you'd be interested."

"Wow. You definitely have that bad-boy image down, you know?"

"Logan!" Rory didn't know what else to say. This was escalating. She did not want it to escalate.

"You got a problem here?"

"You, out to dinner with my girlfriend…uh, yeah, I guess you could call that a problem."

"Logan! Stop it!" Rory raised her voice at Logan, who didn't even look at her.

"… I'm outta here…" Jess stood up and threw some money on the table. "I'll see ya Rory."

"Wait.. Jess!" Rory pleaded.

"Yeah, don't go." Logan said sarcastically. He copied Jess by standing, as if to offer one more challenge. Jess ignored Logan and grabbed his jacket before he headed for the door. Rory urgently shifted to the edge of the booth and got up to follow. "I can't believe you!" She said in frustration as she pushed past Logan.

XX

Rory went out after Jess. She didn't want things to end like this.

"Jess, wait… Jess!"

Jess glanced back and saw Rory coming toward him. He stopped, allowing her to catch up to him on the patio.

"What are you doin' with that guy?" Jess jumped right in. He'd had enough of the big pink elephant that sat in on all their conversations.

"I'm sorry, he's not usually so…"

"What happened to you, Rory!..?" Jess ignored her excuses for Logan.

Rory swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what's goin on! Livin at your grandparents place, dropping out of Yale, goin out with this jerk…with a Porsche? This isn't you, Rory. I know you. You're more than this."

Jess' voice made Rory want to cry. She felt numb all over. He knew everything. She felt so ashamed of herself; so ashamed of what she had become. She looked into his eyes and could feel tears starting to burn. Jess stared back at her for a moment, still searching for a reason.

"Rory?" Logan's voice was coming from the door of the restaurant.

Rory let her eyes fall and swallowed again.

Jess took a small step back. "Your boyfriend's callin you…"

Rory looked at him once more before he turned to leave. She couldn't move. She wanted to tell Jess that she didn't know what he was talking about and that everything was fine in her life but deep down she knew it was a lie. She sucked in a breath to keep herself from crying and just watched him walk away.

XX

Logan pulled into Rory's driveway and turned off the engine. The evening had ended quite abruptly at the restaurant and Rory just wanted to go home.

"Ace," Logan glanced at Rory in the passengers seat. "You haven't said a word since we left. "

"Logan, of all the times you've been a jerk, this one definitely takes the cake."

"Ok well that's lots of words." He tried to make the mood lighter but saw that Rory's arms were folded and she was far from smiling. He sighed. "Rory, you're too nice to see what he's doing."

"What are you talking about? You don't know him. We're friends Logan. You might find it difficult to comprehend but men and women _can_ _just_ be friends."

"Not according to Harry."

"It's not funny, Logan….." Rory shook her head. "I don't know what I was thinking… I … I can't do this anymore. I can't be this girl."

"What are you talking about, Ace?"

"I thought I could but I can't. I'm not like you, Logan. I need stability. I need direction. I need a plan. I need .."

"This is because of Jess..."

"No..it's.." Rory shook her head. "You just don't…you don't understand." She paused. "I gotta go." Rory started to get out of the car.

"Ro-…"

"I ..need to be alone." Rory cut him off and stepped out, closing the door behind her. Logan sat back in his seat and stared forward for a moment. "Ok what just happened?" He said to himself, dumbfounded.

XX

Rory got to her room and sat down on the bed. She felt like she'd been hit by a bus. Not one of those mini-buses either. A full-size Greyhound was a more appropriate analogy. Jess was right. About everything. What was she doing? This wasn't her; in fact, not even close. Rory wiped a tear away from her face and looked around the room. She felt so small. More than anything, she wanted to talk to the one person whom she could always go to when she was feeling this low. The person that would've known exactly what to say and precisely how much coffee was needed but she realized she had messed even _that _up. Rory sniffed and picked up the phone next to her bed. She rest her head on the pillow and held it until she fell asleep.

XX


	4. Someday I'll be Saturday Night

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them.

**Spoilers:** Yes! Not quite as heavy on this chapter but keep in mind that there still could be so **BEWARE**.

**Pairing:** Rory/Jess (Literatific)

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm so excited for tomorrow night's eppy! Sorry that's nothing to do with the story just had to get that out. Anyway, thanks again for all the great reviews! I really appreciate them. I'm a little unhappy with some ofthis chapterbut I'm posting anyway. I just thought I'd let you know that I had to make up a couple things… 1) I can't for the life of me remember what the name of Emily's latest maid is (since she changes it weekly) so I made one up. If you know the actual name, you can just replace that part in your head. 2) I am pretending that there is a big DAR ball-like event that all the members go to annually – this part isn't accurate. I checked and apparentlythere's only an annual luncheon but I wanted it more serious than a luncheon lol. There's not going to actually be a ball but… well you'll see.. Oh and thoughts are in _italics _again.

**Common Sense**

**Chapter 4**

XX

Rory lay in bed staring at the digital clock on her nightstand. 9:02am. She had been awake for a while but didn't want to get up yet. In fact, she didn't want to get up for the rest of the day. She couldn't handle any more problems and it seemed that the more she did in a day, the more problems she had at night. Rory closed her eyes and remembered the night before. _"This isn't you,"_ Jess' words rang through her ears. What was she going to do? She was so lost; it wasn't funny. And then there was Logan. Rory buried her head in her pillow at all the thoughts.

Suddenly loud knocking came at the door of the pool house. Rory rolled over and flopped flat on her back. She already had a headache and this wasn't helping matters.

"Who is it?" Rory groaned as she got up and walked to the door. The knocking was persistent and that could only mean one person.

"Paris," Rory said as she wearily opened the door.

"Holy crap, you look like hell." Paris walked in past Rory briskly with a Latte in her right hand. "What did you do last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Rory mumbled as she went to the kitchen to get coffee. Lots of coffee.

"Well, you're still in your yesterday clothes… or did you just forget to iron today? Personally, I'm not big on the neo-grunge look but the guys from Silverchair seem to pull it off so you might be on to something."

"Paris, please… I'm not in the mood today."

"Whoa… what's wrong? It's something to do with a boy isn't it?"

"Among other things." Rory muttered as she impatiently waited for the water to boil.

"Problem in the bedroom? I'm no Sue Johanson but I could give you a couple tips if you want. Doyle really seems to like-…"

Rory made a face as she listened to Paris talk. "Ok…Paris, I will give you any amount of money if you stop talking right now."

"So come on then, spill it. What's eating Gilbert Grape?"

"You want to know what's wrong? This. Everything. My life. This isn't what it's supposed to be, Paris. My clothes are magically cleaned, my bed is magically turned down. For God's sake I could call and get breakfast in bed if I wanted to."

"So you're mad because you would have to sleep with crumbs in clean pajamas?"

"No!"

"Ok then, nope not seeing it."

"I'm mad because… " Rory shook her head. "because..nothing is right. Nothing is going the way I planned. You know I had a plan once. A nice plan. Maybe not a 'change the way the world thinks' kinda plan but it was solid. Go to Yale, get my degree and become a journalist. 1,2,3 …no worries, that was it. Then Mitchum had to go and ruin everything."

"Logan's dad?" Paris was trying to follow.

"He made me into this." She gestured. "This stupid girl who threw everything away because of one stupid criticism." Rory had tears in her eyes from her rant. The room went silent as Paris sat there looking at Rory.

"Ok, I know I should say something here but I'm not so good at the comforting thing. I mean I tried comforting my 9 year old niece once but she ended up throwing pop on my Aunt which, to make a long story short, caused my Uncle to ask for a divorce…it was all very People's Court but anyway, Rory, it's not too late."

Rory sniffed and looked at Paris.

"You can do something about it."

XX

It was a little after 3 and Rory had showered and changed and resolved herself to having a conversation with Emily about the DAR. _The_ conversation. She didn't know what she was going to do or even how she was going to do it at this point but she did know that the DAR wasn't the place to figure it out.

She nervously made her way to the house and cracked the back door open.

"Grandma?" She called.

"Up here, Rory!"

Rory followed the voice up the stairs.

"Where's here?"

"Your bedroom." Emily answered.

Rory entered the room and her eyes landed on a dress hanging on the closet door. "Ohh." Was all Rory could get out.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Emily smiled broadly.

"Oh, yeah, it's…" Rory scratched her eyebrow. "um, who's it for?"

"Don't be silly. It's yours. For the ball." Emily admired the dress and grinned. "You'll have to try it on of course."

"Um, sorry, ball?"

"I told you about the ball."

"Um, no I think I would have remembered a ball."

"Oh it's an annual DAR event. It's wonderful. Don't worry, you don't have to plan anything, it's all taken care of."

"Um, Grandma that's actually something I want to talk to you about…"

"What is it Rory?"

"Ok. Well," Rory began "I really, really appreciate ever-…"

Just then the doorbell rang. "Excuse me, a minute." Emily walked to the door and called down the hall. "Beatrice! Beatrice, the door!" There was no response; the door bell chimed again. "Beatrice!" Still no answer. Emily was getting frustrated. "Honestly, what am I paying these people for?" She muttered under her breath. "Sorry, Rory, I'll be right back."

Rory sighed and walked over to the closet,getting a better look at the dress. _Kill me now._

XX

"Beatrice!" Emily called once more as she got down to the hall. "Where could she be?" She said to herself as she pulled the door open.

"You,"

Jess stood silently in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lookin for Rory."

"You two aren't dating anymore."

"I know."

"Well what do you want?" Emily pressed on.

"To talk to her."

"Why?"

"'Cause miming just isn't my thing." Jess answered smartly.

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Apparently not."

Emily's face tightened.

"She's not in the pool house..." Jess started.

"No she's not, she's upstairs."

Jess looked at Emily but Emily didn't move.

"Should I pitch a tent?"

Emily looked at him dryly and stepped away eyeing Jess as he entered. He walked in slowly, keeping Emily's hands in sight…just in case.

"Wait there." Emily firmly stated.

"Yes Ma'am."

Emily walked to the bottom of the stairs, still looking back to check on Jess.

"Rory, someone's here to see you."

"Oh ok, um, they can come up." Rory answered, figuring Paris was back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Grandma."

Emily walked back out to the hall to Jess. "If you're not back in 5 minutes, I'm getting the dogs."

XX

Jess made his way up the stairs to Rory's room and saw her standing beside the dress hanging on the door. "Wow, where are your sheep?"

Rory whipped her head around, stunned to see Jess standing there.

"Your grandmother scares me."

"You should see her at Christmas. She made one of the wise men cry. " Rory smiled and then looked down, nervously remembering the night before. "Jess," She began.

"Rory," Jess shook his head knowing what she was going to say. "I just wanted to come by……" He looked at her. "…before I go."

"Oh." Rory dropped her head.

"… and to give you this." Jess handed Rory a book he was holding.

Rory took it and read the title aloud "The Subsect." She noticed his name printed at the bottom.

"You wrote this..." Rory said in a half-question.

"Yeah… you know, it was either that or eat 50 eggs." Jess stuck his hands in his pockets as he watched Rory madly flip through it.

"Oh my god, Jess." She exclaimed. "This is a book."

"Wow, nothin' gets by you huh." Jess teased.

Rory suddenly stopped and bit her lip. She kept her head down as the roomfell silent.

"What's wrong?" Jess saw her mood change.

"You did it." Rory said without looking at him. "You knew you could and… you did." Rory brought her eyes up to meet his.

"Rory," Jess held her gaze. "… you can too."

Rory tried to smile but instead ended up holding tears back. Jess had seen exactly what was bothering her. He knew she was doubting herself. Even before _she_ did. Rory looked back down at the book in her hand.

Jess just watched her for a moment then took a step back. This was hurting like hell. Who was he kidding? He was never going to get over her. "I better go." Rory checked his eyes before he moved past her towards the door.

"Jess," Rory turned around following his direction. "Thank you."

"I'll see you, Rory." Jess disappeared from the door and Rory stood holding his book. She ran a thumb across the cover then opened it to the first page. Suddenly her breath caught in her throat. It was the dedication page which simply read, "For Rory." A tear escaped from her eye and traveled down her cheek.

XX

To be continued...


	5. I am the highway

**Disclaimer:** Don't own diddly. ;)

**Pairing:** Literatific – Jess&Rory

**Spoilers:** Possibility. I'm gonna leave my spoiler alert up just in case I forget that I'm using a spoiler reference but there won't be nearly as many. Well.. I do know of some spoilers but being a Lit .. I do not not NOT like them so I'm pretending I don't know them .. am I even making sense?

**A/N:** Wow I took a looonnnng time on this chapter. I'm very sorry for the delay. I didn't have time to write, then I had fanfiction writers block and then I finally was able to finish and I actually think it's a little too long for a chapter but anyway, I apologize for all that. A couple notes: For the record, I wrote _my_ Emily/Rory fight before I saw the real Emily/Rory fight on TV! Lol .. The basis of our fights are different which you'll see but there was no mention of a fight in the spoilers so I had a lucky guess with that prediction. Oh and I did some research on Yale so the info I included _should_ be correct (if I understood it right) - not that I put that much in. Oh and just a note... at one point, it's a little too convient for Rory at the Dean's office but the show itself didn't make a big deal about the whole reapplying to Yale thing so neither did I. BTW, this chapter picks up right from where Chapter 4 leaves off so you might want to remind yourself but it's up to you.  
One last thing… Jess was perfect on November 8th! (squee)

**Common Sense**

**Chapter 5**

Rory couldn't move. She thought about going after him but even if she did catch up, what would she say? She didn't know herself what to think let alone put together any kind of coherent sentence. Rory swallowed and then let out the breath she was holding in.

"Rory?" Emily called as she approached the door to her room.

Rory quickly wiped a tear away from her face before Emily entered.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Rory mumbled.

"You're upset. I can tell. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Grandma." Rory answered annoyed at how involved her Grandma had to be all the time.

"It was that boy wasn't it? I knew I should have stopped him. What did he want? I knew he was going to cause trouble. I knew it." Emily stewed.

Rory furrowed her eyebrows at her Grandmothers' comments. "No! … It's not him." Rory cut her off.

"You may not see it Rory but he's no good for you! You're young, you don't know. You're not to see him anymore. Boys like that can only mean one thing… " Emily continued talking but her words began to fade to nothing as Rory stood there and watched her with a disgusted look of confusion on her face. What was she doing here? How had this become her life? She was turning into the person she never, _ever _thought she'd be. How had she let it come to this? A sick feeling came over her.

"Stop it!" Rory suddenly blurted out loudly. "You don't know him! You don't know anything about him!"

"Rory!" Emily spoke in a condescending tone.

"I'm so sick of you dumping all over him. He wrote a book, did you know that? No, of course not. If it doesn't show up in The Hartford Daily Courant you're not interested. He made something of himself when everyone else was against him."

"Rory! Lower your voice!"

"I'll do one better than that." Rory stormed past Emily towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Emily spoke sternly.

"OUT." Rory retorted.

XX

Emotions flooded through Rory as she got in her car. She couldn't be here anymore. More than that, she didn't _want_ to be here anymore. Rory hunched herself over the steering wheel and squeezed her eyes together tightly. She didn't want to be the girl that cared about afternoon teas and lavish balls or whether she was accepted into 'high society' … and she didn't want to be the girl that gave up on her dream.

Rory sat back and stared forward for a moment then put the key in the ignition.

XX

Rory arrived at Yale an hour later and was feeling more confident than she had been for a long time. She walked to the front entrance of the Sheffield-Sterling-Strathcona building and pulled the door open. Everything looked exactly how she remembered it. Rory watched as students bustled around with books and schedules and she realized how much she had missed it. It felt just like home again. She made her way to the Registrar's office and found a woman with stacks of paper on her desk.

"Hi, um, I was wondering where I would pick up an application form for readmission?"

"What faculty?"

"Oh, for English - Journalism."

"Mid-semester applications are tomorrow, hon."

"Then I will have it in by tomorrow." Rory was determined.

"Name?"

"Rory Gilmore."

The woman flipped a page in the big book lying on her desk. "You're lucky Miss Gilmore, the Dean can see you in 10 minutes. Just take a seat." She handed Rory a form and gestured to a chair. Rory took it and sat down obediently. She looked down at the form briefly then began to replay the past few days over in her head. Jess showing up; The dinner; His book; The dedication. A twinge shot through her stomach at the last thought. What did it mean? All this time and he still... Rory stopped herself.  
Suddenly, she needed to see him. She couldn't explain it but she needed to tell him that he was right; that after everything else that had happened between them, he was the only one that truly saw her.

"Miss Gilmore? You can go in now."

Rory glanced up and snapped out of her trance_. Tommorow._ She thought to herself then headed into the Dean's office.

XX

Half an hour later, Rory emerged and a smile began to play on her lips. She was going to be considered a mature student but as long as she applied, she would be accepted back into Yale. Rory felt reborn. This was her second chance. She had her entire life still ahead of her and she wasn't about to waste any more of it. George Bailey was going to need to take lessons. Rory smiled inwardly then headed for the door.

"Rory?" Logan's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"oh," She mumbled without looking at him. "… hi."

"Where have you been?"

"Around. I don't know." Rory shifted uncomfortably.

"Well I haven't seen you since the other night."

"You have my cell number. I didn't get any calls." Rory answered sharply.

"…well would you have answered?"

"Good point…" Rory admitted. "Look…I have to go." Rory passed Logan carrying her forms.

"Rory, wait. We need to talk."

Rory stopped and turned back slightly.

"I'm sorry, alright?"

"Logan…" Rory rubbed her fingers across her forehead. "I just…" Her eyes shifted to the side. "I don't think that we're right for each other."

"Whoa, what?" Logan took a step closer.

"Let's not do this now." Rory pleaded.

"No, lets."

Rory sighed and glanced around then gestured for him to follow her to the corner. "Logan, we lead two very different lives..."

"You know, it's funny until Jess showed up we led the exact same life."

"No… we didn't." Rory sighed. "I mean, we did but … Logan, I'm not who you think I am."

"You gonna pull a mask off and tell me you're an agent of the IMF now?"

Rory ignored the joke and continued. "I don't fit in that world and more importantly I don't want to fit in that world."

"What world would that be, Ace? The 'I'm-rich-so-I-don't-have-to-worry-about-anything' world? Cause rich people don't have problems, right?"

"No, you know that's not what I meant. I just.. want more, Logan. I need a different life."

"Again for some reason the name 'Jess' keeps popping into my head." Logan shrugged sarcastically.

"It's nothing to do with him. It's about me. I'm just…sick of doing nothing."

"Ok, so do something."

"It's not only that…I don't like where we are going."

"What are you talking about, Ace? We're not going anywhere."

"Exactly. What are we doing? I mean we never really talk or have serious discussions of any kind. We go to bars and make out on our $2000 couches... and drive Porches… and pretend that everything is fine."

"I never heard you complaining before."

"Logan, I'm not… blaming you. I don't mean to blame you. It's partly my fault for not seeing it."

"So, you telling me you love me was ..what a joke? Cause you really need to work on your material."

Rory looked down. "I was confused."

"…wait a minute..that day you said that some guy told you he loved you out of the blue. Was that Jess?"

Rory rolled her eyes and swallowed. "That has nothing to do with this."

"I think it has a little something to do with it. Quite a coincidence wouldn't you say? James Dean comes back to town and two days later you break up with me?"

"All right, yes he had something to do with it but not the way you think. He helped me… remember." Rory sighed. "Logan, I just think it'd be better if we didn't see each other for a while."

"So that's it? Dorothy clicks her heels and suddenly she's back in Kansas?

Rory cocked her head to one side. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh, you didn't. Have a nice life…" Logan was obviously lying but he walked away from Rory and didn't look back.

XX

Jess glanced at the clock on his car radio, then down at his watch when he remembered it was broken. It was a little after 7 and he figured he'd probably hit Philadelphia by 8 at the latest.

Jess tried to keep his mind occupied but it was of no use. Rory was all he could think about. He almost regretted having gone back, now. Not because of Logan or what happened but because saying goodbye to Rory was getting harder and harder each time. Frankly, he wasn't sure he could do it again. The truth was that he still loved her. He always had and he knew he always would. Jess couldn't begin to list the regrets he had about the way he acted while they were together but he needed her to know that he was different now. That he had grown. He wasn't expecting any kind of reciprocation and he thought that as long as he could suppress his feelings; there wouldn't be a problem. Unfortunately, the problem turned out to be that 2 days was his limit on that. Jess bit his bottom lip. He let out a sigh as a sign approached on the right, "Philadelphia: 15 miles"

XX

Rory sat quietly and filled out her application. She had checked herself into a hotel for the night until she could figure things out and was relishing in the peace for once. She had stopped by the pool house earlier to pick up a few of her things, as well as her portfolio, and had managed to escape undetected. There was no way she could stay at the Gilmore mansion and she still was waiting for the right moment to call her mom. Besides, she kind of liked the idea that no one knew where she was.

9:00 rolled around when she finally finished. Rory attached one of her articles to the application and set it on the table, letting out a satisfied sigh. First thing in the morning she would deliver it and then her life could begin again.

Her run in with Logan popped into her head as she got into her pajamas. It was not how she wanted it to go but she knew that it was the right thing to do. She wasn't herself with him. She and Logan were from two different worlds whether he realized it or not and she couldn't go on pretending. Still, she wished it could have ended on better terms. And as much as she denied it at the time, she couldn't help but think that some of what he said was true. Maybe she wasn't over Jess like she thought. They had a history together and seeing him again brought everything rushing to the surface.

Rory pressed her lips together and grabbled her purse off the counter. She fished out Jess' book and plumped herself into some pillows on the bed.

The Subsect: Chapter 1.

XX

"Caesar, I need 3 cheese omelettes with bacon and a side order of hash browns." Luke called to the back as he rushed around to grab coffee cups. It was the pre-lunch Stars Hollow rush and Luke was down a waiter. It was days like this that he thought about selling or at least telling everyone to get the hell out. The bell above the door chimed to no one's observation as Rory entered and made her way to the counter. She had been up since 7 and had already been to Yale with her application, gotten into a fight with the college parking clerk and had had her fourth cup of coffee for the day. All in all, things were back to normal… and she felt good.

Luke was faced toward the back when he heard the squeak of the stool. He was filling some cups with coffee and spoke over his shoulder. "I'll be right with you."

"Hi, Luke."

Luke suddenly recognized the voice and turned around in shock. "Rory! …Hey! …"

"Hey," Rory smiled.

He handed two customers mugs then focused back on Rory. "Wow…so… how are you?"

"Good." Rory answered.

"Good! That's good!"

"How about you?"

"Oh, I'm good."

"Good." Rory repeated.

"It's nice to see you."

"Yeah, you too."

The conversation went quiet as they both searched for what to say next.

"So, hey what can I get you?" Luke finally asked.

"Actually, um, Luke…" Rory hesitated then swallowed. "...I…I need to see him."

Luke looked at Rory. He didn't want to pretend that he didn't know whom she was talking about. "129 Lombard St., Philadelphia, Apartment 3G." He smiled then grabbed a paper cup, filling it with coffee. "For the road." Luke said then nodded at Rory, knowingly.

XX

Jess stepped off the bus and began walking towards his apartment. He was immersed in a book and had mastered the art of reading and walking at the same time with years of practice on the streets of New York... and Stars Hollow for that matter. He reached into his pocket, without missing a word, and grabbed his keys as he approached the door to his building.

"You know you could hurt yourself doing that."

Jess whipped his head around in disbelief at the sound of the voice.

Rory stood watching him from the sidewalk and a smile creeped onto her face.

XX


	6. All I want is you

**Disclaimer:** -shakes head- Don't own a thing.

**Spoilers: **Not so much in this chapter. I've taken the spoiler warning down seeing as nothing in my story is new anymore.

**Pairing:** Rory/Jess - Literatific

**A/N:** Ok.. first of all Happy New Year to everyone! (ya ya I know it was a long time ago lol) Secondly, I want to apologize for taking eons to write this chapter. I'm in the midst of hectic-month here so I didn't have much time but I hope you enjoy it. Also, if you decide to review (always appreciated) could you let me know if I should continue? I have an idea of where I could go but I'm not sure people are all that interested. Oh and just a note, this picks up from where Ch.5 left off so you might want to read the last little bit of 5 first for a refresher. XX are scene changes again.. just to remind you. Thanks and hope you enjoy!

**Common Sense**

**Chapter 6**

"I'm serious, you could walk right into a manhole and you wouldn't even see it coming." Rory shook her head playfully.

"Coming from a girl who once ran into the Michelin Man at Tire Kingdom while reading Charles Dickens." Jess smiled and closed his book stealing a peek up at her.

"Hey, there were two cities with tales to tell, I had to pay attention."

Jess grinned and stuck a hand in his pocket, taking a few steps closer. He carefully avoided the obvious question but Rory knew what he was thinking. Her smile began to fade as she nervously glanced down the street then back at Jess. There was definite tension between them but Jess didn't want to dare hope that Rory had come to see him as anything more than a friend. She had obviously moved on with Logan, despite his utter confusion at that fact, and Jess didn't want to complicate her life more than it already was. Still, he was surprised to see her… not that he was complaining.

"So," Jess finally spoke. He pressed his lips together and played with the book in his left hand.

Too many thoughts were reeling through Rory's mind at that moment. She had come for so many reasons but she didn't know how to begin to explain any of them. And here she was a future journalist - the irony was not lost on her.

Finally, the silence had begun to turn awkward.

"I read your book." She spouted all of a sudden.

"You drove for 4 hours to tell me you read my book?"

Rory didn't quite know how to answer his question. "Well, I, um, …" She tripped over words and kept her eyes averted.

Jess saw Rory struggling and hadn't meant to put her on the spot. "I'm glad you read it." He jumped in. "At least I can say someone has."

"… Jess, it was……amazing."

"You don't have to be nice. I'll understand if you wanna pawn it. Although, I must warn you that what you'd get for it probably wouldn't buy you a Big Mac."

"How about McNuggets?" Rory went along.

"I wouldn't count on it." He piped in with a half-smile.

Rory looked down. She wanted to tell him all the things his book made her feel and how proud she was of him but instead could only think of three words. "I loved it." She said sincerely.

Jess gazed at Rory. God, he had missed her. It never seemed to matter how long he had been away from her or how hard he'd tried to move on, all the feelings that were bottled up came rushing back whenever he saw her again. She was all he wanted. Only, he knew she was the one thing he couldn't have. Jess swallowed and pushed the thoughts from his mind. This wasn't helping matters.

"So, " He repeated. "You wanna do somethin... "

"Sure." Rory replied readily.

"Okay." Jess nodded. "Well, we could grab a bite to eat… and then there's a Loews a few blocks over..." Jess gestured down the street.

"Great." Rory agreed.

"But just so you know, I'm vetoing 'Rent' from the choices."

Rory let out a giggle. "Aw, but don't you want to know how many minutes there are in life?"

"If it means it's gonna feel like I'm spending 525,599 in the theatre, no."

Rory chuckled again at Jess' comment. "Well, do you have anything against a giant ape in New York City?"

"As long as he doesn't break into song, I'm good." Jess grinned.

XX

"I can't believe you stole them from that kid." Jess said as he made his way down the hall to his apartment with Rory right behind him. They had spent the better part of the evening exploring Philadelphia and the clock was just now striking 11pm.

"Hey, I was provoked and you know it." Rory pointed at him with her finger jokingly. "Besides, I didn't actually steal them. It was the last box and my mother always taught me to treat everyone equally." She blinked innocently.

"But she was 8." Jess added as he found his keys to unlock the door.

"I don't think you understand; they were Goobers."

"A sentence I never thought I'd ever hear." Jess smiled and turned the handle, pushing the door open. "After you, Cruella." Rory gave Jess a smart look then entered his apartment. He stood holding the door for her and clicked it shut once they were both inside.

Rory walked in slowly looking all around. "So, this is your apartment."

Jess threw his bag on the floor by the door and surveyed her from behind. "Yeah….I don't really need that much space…" He was just imagining what was going on in Rory's mind.

"Jess…" She turned and shook her head. "It's perfect.'

Jess and Rory exchanged a long look. She had only been here for 6 hours and he'd already wanted to kiss her 5 times. He was losing this battle miserably and he knew it but the thing of it was - he really didn't care. One word from her is all it would take.

Rory took her bag off her shoulder and placed it on the floor next to the couch. She'd meant what she said. It was perfect. She loved everything about this apartment. The furniture; the layout; the Ramones poster hanging on the wall; even the smell – it was all very 'Jess' and Rory felt comforted by it. She suddenly noticed a bookcase positioned beside a desk and immediately walked over. Jess watched her for a moment as she started browsing through his collection and a smirk crept onto his face. _Only Rory._ He thought to himself before letting his eyes fall. Jess took his jacket off and threw it on a chair. He turned back slowly and stuck both hands in his pockets.

"'A man without a country'!" Rory read aloud excitedly. "I wanted to read this…"

"You can borrow it if you want…" Jess offered.

"Are you sure? "

"Yeah go ahead. It's a really good book."

"Thanks." Rory folded the book in her arms, appreciatively.

"No problem." Jess licked his lips. "You want a drink?" He asked before heading to the kitchen on his left.

"Um, sure."

"I got pop, beer, juice, iced tea.." He recited, jerking open the fridge door.

Rory set the book on top of her bag and made her way over to the counter. "Iced tea is good." She said quietly playing with her hands. Jess grabbed a bottle of Nestea and opened a cabinet for glasses. Suddenly Rory felt the same twinge she'd felt at Yale shoot through her stomach. What was going to happen here? The night was almost over and she knew he was still wondering why she'd even come in the first place. The light conversation had made it easy to dodge an answer but _did_ she want to dodge an answer? What was she doing?  
She had evidently not planned this far in advance.

Jess poured iced tea into two glasses and handed one to Rory, watching her eyes as she took the glass. "Thanks." She responded shyly. He suspected something had happened since he'd left Stars Hollow but she hadn't said anything about it the entire night. He almost felt himself beginning to hope again but forced it out of his mind. That was dangerous territory. Silence ensued once more and they both stood awkwardly in need of conversation.

Jess took a sip from his glass then set it down on the edge of the counter beside hers. "So," He said again, trying to ease the weight of the air.

"Jess, I, um…" Rory started almost at the same time.

"Rory," Jess interrupted, anticipating her next words.

"No…" She waved her hand to stop him and glanced down to collect her thoughts. "I.. wanted to tell you that… you were right…" Jess peered at Rory. "It wasn't me. I was.. lost…. I don't even know how I let myself…" She trailed off. "… but I just wanted to thank you for…" Rory swallowed. This had sounded a lot smoother in her head. She finally brought her eyes up to meet his. "Jess, you were the only one that…..." She paused again. "Thank you."

Jess held her stare. She was back. He could feel it. This was the girl he fell in love with…the girl he was still in love with. She was more beautiful than ever and it suddenly felt as if they were never apart. Jess bit his bottom lip and nodded briefly in response as Rory stood breathlessly in front. He desperately wanted to kiss her but was still unsure of how she would react and he didn't want to make that kind of mistake with Rory. Still, here she was. Right in front of him. Jess gazed into her clear eyes and breathed out silently.  
Rory's heart started to race. She'd forgotten how intense his eyes could be and suddenly found herself trying to remember how his lips felt on hers. She hadn't realized how close he was until that moment but didn't move a muscle. Jess' eyes went to her mouth then back up again quickly. He sensed himself beginning to lean toward her when suddenly something inside him made him stop. He couldn't do this. Not if it meant he was taking advantage of her. He'd already hurt her in the past and she was the last person in the world he'd ever want to hurt again. Plus, there was still a Logan. Using every last morsel of his willpower, Jess pulled away and took a baby step backward. Rory noticed his hesitation and a feeling of disappointment washed over her. They both stood in silence for a brief moment before Jess found his voice.

"You should get some sleep." He sighed. "You can, um, take my room."

"What? I can't do that." Rory objected to kicking him out of his own bed.

"No, really, it's okay. I don't mind the couch. I actually sleep there more than my own bed anyway." He gave a short smile then headed toward a closet for blankets.

Rory let out a deep sigh then followed him.

XX

Rory lay in Jess' bed and stared up at the ceiling. She replayed the events of the day over in her mind and came to the conclusion that she was… an idiot. Here she had traveled over 200 miles to what? Pretend she didn't feel what she felt? Being with Jess again made her realize just how much she missed him and now – now she would have to go back to Stars Hollow in 5 hours, ignoring the entire point of the trip. Rory rolled on her side and contemplated that thought. What was the point of the trip? She suddenly comprehended what her subconscious already knew. A third pang hit her stomach. She rolled her head into his pillow and breathed in lightly. Just then she noticed a drawer slightly ajar below. Snooping was not her forte, she left that for Lorelai, but something inside caught her eye. Propping herself up onto her elbow she slowly reached in and pulled out a photo that had been crinkled with wear. Rory's lips parted as she got a better look at the person in the picture. It was her. She didn't even know when it had been taken but he'd kept it all this time. All these years. Rory sniffed and glanced toward the door.

XX 

Jess lay on his side with his face pressed into a pillow. His arm was outstretched to hold the remote for the TV and he flipped hurriedly through the channels. He'd seen the same infomercial for hair-plugs go by at least 13 times but couldn't bring himself to stop on anything. Long story - short; he couldn't sleep. Jess turned the TV off and rolled onto his back. He wondered if Rory was still awake. He couldn't help but think about their almost-kiss in the kitchen but questioned whether it had had the same effect on her as it most definitely had on him. Jess closed his eyes momentarily but decided this was going nowhere. He sat up and rubbed his eye before going to the kitchen for water. He guzzled down a glass of water then hunched himself over the sink. Jess couldn't believe the turn of events. He hadn't seen Rory in almost 2 years and now she was asleep in his bed. He smiled inwardly at the idea and put his glass in the sink. A creak in the floor took him by surprise and shook him out of his thoughts as he turned around swiftly.

"hey," Jess spoke quietly upon seeing Rory.

"hi," She stood wearing sweatpants and one of Jess' old shirts.

"Everything okay? Need more blankets?"

"No, thanks. I'm good."

Jess studied her. "Want some water?"

"No, I'm fine… " Rory paused and shifted in her spot.

A moment of silence went by.

"Jess," She finally spoke in a low tone.

"Yeah?" Jess inched forward slightly.

She found his eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Rory." Jess replied genuinely. Never mind it was the biggest understatement he'd ever made. He'd missed her every damn day. It didn't seem to matter where he went, there was always something that reminded him of her. Who knew Naked Eyes actually knew what they were talking about.

"So, what time are you heading back?" Jess tried to change the subject. "I can't imagine your boyfriend is too happy."

Rory was a little caught off guard. She'd forgotten he didn't know. "Oh…um…" She scratched her forehead above her eye. "…we actually broke up."

Jess' mouth fell open slightly. "What?" He managed to get out.

"We just…weren't right for each other…" Rory swallowed. "..Jess…." Tears threatened Rory's eyes as she stood frozen with her nerves. She watched him intently and noticed Jess' breathing had become more intense. Tension filled the gap almost instantly and she saw the expression on his face become more serious. He was frantically trying to take in what she was saying and suddenly realized there was nothing between them now. He never dreamed he'd get a second chance to be with her but here she was; in his kitchen; 2 feet away. Jess had waited three years for this and now all his pent up emotions had reached the surface in one moment. He checked Rory's eyes and couldn't hold back any longer. He moved quickly to where she was standing and passionately crashed his lips onto hers. His arms encircled her back, holding her tight as Rory responded fervently to the kiss. Her fingers wrapped around Jess' neck and she felt the warmth of his hand rest on her back as she revelled in the embrace.


	7. All mixed up

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned them. Sadly, I do not and unless I figure out some way to become extremely rich, move to LA and buy Mrs. Palladino off, I never will. This, I have come to accept.

**Pairing:** Jess&Rory Literatific

**Rating:** K+

**A/N:** Don't adjust your computer screens. You're not seeing things – Chapter 7 is here. Lol (ok that was a lame joke sorry) I can't tell you how sorry I am! I'm not sure if anyone saw my note but I was having some issues with Word (the bloody thing wouldn't save) so I lost my first chapter 7 and then I had to hand-write a second version and type it in directly yesterday. Anyway, excuses excuses.. I know but I'm happy to say I'm finally here with an update. About my continuation of the story… It picks up directly where I left off in Chapter 6 (I know I say that every time but you may want to read the last paragraph of 6 before continuing) Secondly, just to let you know - I have not been watching GG (my friend taped the Jess eppy though which I get to this weekend! Woot!) but if there are similarities it is purely coincidental and I apologize. Thanks so much for everyone's patience and for taking the time to review. I truly appreciate it. I know I'm a pain in the… behind :) with updating but I promise that Chapter 8 won't be too far off... No really.

Oh ya:

XX scene changes

_Italics_ thoughts

**Common Sense**

**Chapter 7**

Jess let his mind go blank as he pulled Rory closer. He didn't want to think of the reasons why this couldn't happen. All he wanted to know was that Rory had re-entered his life and was now in his arms. Beyond that begged questions he'd much rather keep at bay. Rory could feel his hand at her waist as the kiss intensified. She hardly had time to comprehend what had just happened but was definitely not about to protest. Being with Jess again was incredible and for once in her life she wanted to do something without having to think about it. Rory's fingers slid into Jess' hair as they started to tip toe backwards together. Just then Rory's back met the wall, causing them to jerk apart slightly. Jess instantly snapped back to reality when they broke contact and he hung his head briefly. Something wasn't right about this. They had hardly spoken in 2 years and suddenly within a day they were kissing. Not that he was unfamiliar with things moving this fast but it was different this time. It was Rory. He had to know that this wasn't just a passing moment for her. "Sorry." He whispered before he pulled away. "I'm sorry." He turned toward the counter and brought one hand to his eye.

"No, I…" Rory started to say, thinking that he thought she wanted him to stop.

"Maybe.. this wasn't such a good idea…" Jess cut in almost not hearing Rory's voice. He turned back halfway. "…you… stayin' here.." He hadn't meant the way it came out and immediately regretted the look that it brought to Rory's face.

"Oh," Rory responded, confused by his words. "…Sorry." Was all she said before heading quickly back to his room.

"…wait.. no..Ror… …I didn…" He started to explain but was cut off by the click of the bedroom door, shutting him out. Jess squeezed his thumb and forefinger into his eye hard. "Dammit." He muttered.

XX

Jess woke up on the couch the next day with a hangover. Pretty amazing he thought since he hadn't had a drop to drink the night before. Jess sat up and reached over to the coffee table to check his watch. 7:31am. He wondered if Rory was up yet. She had the entire wrong idea and he couldn't leave things like this. Groggily, he stood and made his way to his bedroom only to find the door already ajar.

"Rory?" He spoke low as he nudged it open.

The bed was made; the blinds were up and it actually looked cleaner than it had before but Rory was nowhere in sight. Jess let out a sigh and shook his head at himself. He hadn't even heard her go. _I can't believe I messed this up again. _

XX

Rory turned on the radio just as she reached the highway. With three and a half hours of driving left ahead of her she knew she would need a distraction. She didn't want to think about Jess' comment and how much it bothered her - in fact she'd spent the rest of last night trying desperately not to - but somehow she couldn't get him out of her mind. She felt so stupid. What must he have been thinking? She wished she could have rewound the past 24 hours and have everything go back to the way it was before. They could go back to being friends again and she wouldn't be feeling whatever this was that was turning her stomach inside out.

...or would she?

Rory sighed. The radio obviously wasn't doing its job of keeping her mind occupied and there was only one place she could think of where she'd get away from her thoughts.

XX

3 hours later.

"Paul! Where are you? I promise I won't make you listen to 'Lonely Boy' anymore." Lorelai walked around the house with a bowl of dog food in her hand.

"Seriously, I'm throwing out the CD." Lorelai knelt down to look under the chair. "Ok well, that's a lie 'cause you know I can't throw that out but I promise I will cut back……. PAUL!" Lorelai stomped her foot on the ground. At nearly the same time, the doorbell sounded. "Alright when I get back I want you in the kitchen pronto Mister!" She knew she was basically talking to herself but somehow it made her feel better. Lorelai made her way to the door, flung it open… and froze.

"Hi" Rory said innocently.

"Hey," Lorelai couldn't say much else.

They stood silent and awkward in the door frame as a moment passed.

"Wow I never expected this to happen to us." Lorelai sputtered. "Then again I never expected we would ever be not talking either. Guess I wouldn't get that job at the Psychic Friends Network, huh?" Lorelai babbled in her usual fashion as she stood holding the door.

Rory smiled at her mother's comments. She had missed the insane rambles but was still a little nervous as to how to get back to where they were.

"Is that for Paul Anka?" Rory asked gesturing towards the bowl. She knew it was a stupid observation but it was helping break the ice.

"Ah…" Lorelai looked down at the dog food in her hand. "…yes."

Another moment passed.

"Mom I'm so sorry." Rory finally said.

"Hey, come here." Lorelai reached for Rory but remembered she was still holding the dog bowl in her hand. "Oh wait," Lorelai turned one way then the other not knowing what to do with it. Finally she saw the plant by the door and shoved it inside. "Okay…" She resumed with a half-smile.

Rory moved to hug her mom. "You were right. I was so stupid."

"Hey that's the last thing you are." Lorelai spoke over Rory's shoulder. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she tightened her arms around her daughter. "Welcome home."

XX

4 hours, 3 pots of coffee and 2 movies later, Rory and Lorelai were snuggled on the couch with Paul Anka trying to catch up on news, events and discussions of why Goofy could walk and talk but Pluto could only bark.

"We're never going to do that again okay? I can't handle not talking to you." Lorelai stated. "I mean, do you know how much we have missed? Tom and Katie. Don't they know it's wrong to have babies unless we are available to provide the proper number of jokes?"

"Some people are so selfish."

"I know! Ah see? Who else am I supposed to pass my wisdom on to?

"You mean the wisdom that almost got you arrested for singing the theme to Three's Company at a Police Officer?"

"Ha! Come on, Officer J. Tripper? That's just askin' for it."

Rory grinned as she set her can of pop down on the coffee table.

"So I'll help you move out of the pool house first thing." Lorelai changed the subject.

"That would be _very_ much appreciated." Rory answered with a flicker of dejection in her voice. "I should have an hour window. Grandma always has brunch on Sunday." She had made sure she memorized Emily's schedule a while back.

"At the risk of being yelled at… I told you so."

"Mom, the woman is insane."

Lorelai moved to hug Rory on the couch. "I know, hon, it's a wonder I turned out so well."

"So, hey, more popcorn?" Lorelai stood and grabbed the bowl off the coffee table.

"Sounds good." Rory agreed and got up to follow her mom to the kitchen.

"So, how's Logan?" Lorelai spoke over her shoulder as she walked.

"Oh," Rory paused. "We broke up."

Lorelai stopped at the counter and looked back at Rory as she slowly put the bowl down. "Wow, ok so, um,… details."

"He …wants different things."

"Huh," Lorelai turned to get a bag of instant popcorn from the cupboard but obviously wanted more gossip.

"Actually…". Rory was debating whether or not to tell her mom about Jess but knew it'd probably be on the front page of the Stars Hollow Gazette the next day anyway. "…Jess came to see me." Rory confessed as she sat down at the table.

Lorelai spun around. "And…"

"And… he's doing really well. He wrote a book. It's really...incredible actually. He lives in Philadelphia now…" Rory noticed Lorelai's face changing. "What?"

Lorelai checked herself and responded promptly. "Nothing…. That's …great." She quickly turned and put the bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"Mom, I know you better than anyone and I know when 'nothing' is actually something so just spill it."

"Finnneee…ok well I was just wondering…"

"…if he has visited a jail cell recently?" Rory chimed in. "No. He's different, mom. Really." Rory knew Lorelai's opinion of Jess and thought it best not to tell her about going to Philadelphia to see him just yet. Besides, it would have helped if she could explain it to herself first.

"Ok, well, that's good. I mean, good for him." Lorelai wasn't convinced but she wasn't about to start a fight over it either. She just got her daughter back and definitely didn't want to open a can of worms. Especially this can. "So, you up for another movie?" Lorelai asked just as the microwave beeped.

"Actually, I have to go back to the pool house for a minute." Rory stood up. "All my clothes are there and I'd rather not wear the same thing for a third day in a row."

"You want me to come?" Lorelai followed as Rory made her way to the door.

"No, that's okay. I'll be back soon. Just don't eat all the Oreo's."

"Hey now, I can't be held responsible for what happens to sugar in my presence. It's not my fault Mr. Christie makes good cookies."

"How bout I pick up some Mocha Almond Fudge ice cream on my way back…?" Rory smirked as she grabbed her coat.

"Ben&Jerry's?" Lorelai quipped.

"Is there any other?" Rory responded swiftly before opening the door.

"Hah I knew I missed you!"

XX

A beep chirped from Rory's car as she pushed the lock button on her key and made her way to the front of the pool house. She hadn't been watching the path ahead but a sharp noise widened her eyes and she shot her head up. Rory nervously crept around the corner, wishing now she had paid attention during 'The Karate Kid' instead of imitating Mr. Miyagi's waxing lessons. She tiptoed forward and let out a sigh of relief as her eyes landed on Logan sitting on the grass to the left of her door. She knew within a millisecond that he was drunk.

"Logan!" Rory walked over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Rory! Roryyy, I was…um…waiting here…." Logan stammered. "and the grass looked so comfortable so …"

"Logan you're drunk."

"Nahhh, this is nothin'"

"Go home." Rory spoke firmly and pulled out her keys to unlock the door.

"No, no wait…wait Ror…" Logan scrambled to his feet. "I need to talk to you." He swayed with dizziness for a moment. "And then possibly use your bathroom…?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "You have one minute." She pushed the door open exasperated and unimpressed.

"You know where the bathroom is." She sighed walking in and throwing her bag on the counter.

"Look Rory," Logan began but decided the bathroom was a better first stop. "..ok don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

Rory rolled her eyes again and picked up the phone as she watched Logan leave the room A few minutes later he reappeared, still woozy but apparently feeling better.

"I called you a cab." Rory spoke flat.

"I'm sorry ok?… …I needed to see you…"

"What do you want?"

"I want… I wanna work this out." Logan gestured with his hand.

"Logan," Rory shook her head.

"I want you back, Rory." Logan spouted all of a sudden.

Rory looked up at him. His face was flushed and his eyes clouded but she could tell he meant it.

"Listen maybe we could just get away together. Just drive across the country. Forget about everything. Just go. The two of us."

Rory exhaled before she turned away.

He sensed her disapproval. "Why not?" He took a step closer. "Come on, let's just go."

"Logan," Rory let out an insincere chuckle.

"Come on Rory, we could buy a T-bird and drive through Mexico." He started to smirk thinking he was changing Rory's mind. "I promise we don't have to drive off a cliff if you don't want to." He took another step closer.

"Stop." Rory raised her voice a little. "Running away to Mexico is not going to solve what is wrong with us." She paused. "You don't want me. You think you do but you don't. I'm just idle amusement in between your adventures in ..Wonderland. Logan, there's so much you need to figure out on your own…"

"I'm sorry, do I have to pay for this session, Dr. Phil?"

"Logan, this just…isn't going to work."

Logan and Rory looked at each other briefly. "Please go." Rory finally added as she took a step backward. Logan watched her for a moment then lowered his eyes.

"So ….that's it then…" He shook his head slightly then headed for the door. "Bye Rory." He said before turning the handle.

Never in a million years could Rory have predicted that Jess would be waiting on the other side.


	8. Never Tear Us Apart

**Disclaimer:** How many times do I have say that I don't own a thing. (that was a little snappy huh? lol)

**Pairing:** Jess/Rory - Literatific

**Rating:** K+ - I allude things but nothing really written.

**Spoilers: **None. I have not been watching GG. Nevermind that it was summer but still.. nothing new or spoilerish is in my story anymore.

**A/N:** My infinite apologies go out to those who are reading this story. I know I took forever. Thanks for being patient. And thanks again to those who reviewed my previous chapters. This one takes place where chapter 7 finished as per usual (if you can remember that far back lol sorry... perhaps you might want to give yourself a refresher of 7) Anyway, this chapter doesn't really have too many scenes but the scenes that are there are pretty important I think. Just to remind you that in my story Rory is still in the poolhouse. She never did go into the main mansion. (in case you were confused) And also remember from Chapter 6 - Jess and Rory went to see King Kong. (which ok was about 6 months ago to you guys but only last night to Jess and Rory haha) Ok I don't really have much else to say so I guess just... enjoy!

XX scene changes

_italics_ thoughts

(sigh I miss Jess)

**Common Sense - Chapter 8**

"Jess," Rory sputtered as Logan and Jess stood face to face. She couldn't believe what could occur in a single day. This was the kind of stuff that happened on television, not real life. Her heart sank when she realized what the situation looked like to Jess. _Anything else?_ She thought, tempting the fates to pour more problems on her head.

"If it ain't the Fonz!" Logan let out a frustrated laugh. "Why am I not surprised to see you?"

Jess stood in silence. He had already been through one of these sparring matches with Logan and couldn't be bothered with another.

"So tell me, what brings you back? The Dom Petroff Special Reserve? Or did you just forget to knock off the 7/11 before you left town?"

"Logan!" Rory shouted. "Just go!"

Logan turned his eyes toward Rory. "…nothin' to do with it, huh?" He said recalling her words about Jess.

Rory let out a quick sigh. In one sense she didn't blame Logan. In fact she partly blamed herself that she'd led him to believe everything was fine between them. The truth was she'd known all along that Logan wasn't right for her. He didn't understand her. He never understood. Jess just made her realize that. But she couldn't deny that there was substance to Logan's jealousy. She and Jess had a history and suddenly here it was standing on her doorstep once again. She didn't know how to explain it.  
It was what it was.

Logan saw the uneasiness that passed through Rory's entire disposition as she moved her eyes away. "..right….." He muttered before turning. "... Someday… you and me…" Logan threatened as he moved past Jess in the door frame.

"Lookin' forward to it." Jess replied readily.

After Logan had gone, Jess brought his eyes to Rory. "Not exactly Mr. Pickwick is he?"

Rory ignored the joke and made her way to the door. "…what are you doing here?" She asked uncomfortably, knowing full well the answer to the question.

Jess paused. "Can I come in?"

Rory looked at him for a moment. "…yeah" She spoke low and motioned permission with her hand.

Jess entered and sidestepped himself to the left while Rory closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated, turning to face him.

"Well, uh, besides putting mileage on my car…." Jess kidded. "….I needed to talk to you." Jess and Rory traded a look. Not a sound was in the room which made Rory all the more tense. "…and…you forgot to take this..." Jess pulled a book out of his bag. "I figured Kurt would be disappointed." He added as he handed it to Rory.

"…oh," Rory had left his apartment so quickly today that she'd forgotten all about it. "… thanks." She reached out and took the book before turning to set it on the counter behind her.

"Rory," Jess began.

"Jess," Rory cut him off and raised her hands defensively. "…let's just ..forget it ever happened okay?" She figured a pre-emptive strike was the way to go.

Jess looked her in the eye. "I don't want to forget it." He said coolly.

Rory held his stare in silence, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, he rolled his head to one side. "Rory," He paused again. "I have to know…I mean…why did you.." He didn't finish but Rory knew what he was trying to ask.

"I don't know." She answered quickly. Here it was, the moment of truth. In fact, it was the moment she'd been avoiding since Jess first came back. She felt like she was on the game show 'Truth or Consequences', only there were no commercial breaks and Jack Bailey was nowhere in sight. "….I just… I realized that I missed……us." Rory flashed her eyes at him. "So ..I went to Philadelphia … and it was just like old times …..and the iced tea.. and then I found that picture and .."

"What?" Jess barely got his voice to back up the word.

Rory sighed. " I found a picture …in your room …of me and I thought …" She stopped herself mid-sentence.

Jess hung his head as he listened to Rory.

"I dunno, I just thought that maybe you………so I…nevermind" Rory trailed off and turned to find the counter again.

Jess kept his head down for a long moment. Whatever he had been playing at these past few days were leading to this. His only fear was her reaction.

"I do." He finally said.

Rory thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest as she stood with her hands tensely at her side.

"I still love you." He admitted as he lifted his eyes to meet hers. "….I just, ah, … don't wanna mess up again."

Jess was done pretending. He checked her face and stuck his hands in his pockets. Jess could tell her nerves were in full force as he watched her but suddenly realized that maybe the response he was waiting for just wasn't coming. He'd had his chance to be with her – and blew it.

Rory sucked in a breath. For a second time Jess' confession had rendered her speechless. She hadn't forgotten. In fact, she remembered everything about that night. It had taken her 3 years and a million mistakes to acknowledge it but now… she was ready. She hadn't said anything the first time but she wasn't about to let history repeat itself.

Jess pressed his lips together. "I guess I should go." He said quietly as he turned to leave.

"Wait." Rory finally spoke. Her voice was a little shaky but it was enough to stop Jess in his tracks. "Jess, I…… so much has happened …but ……" Rory swallowed and brought her eyes up. "… ... me too."

Jess turned back slowly and caught Rory's gaze. "What?" He asked half-expecting her to take it back. "Are you sure?"

Rory's eyes softened and a nod put Jess' mind at ease. He exhaled and dropped his head as he made his way to Rory. _Saturday, what a day_. He thought with a grin. Jess reached out and tugged at the bottom of Rory's shirt pulling her closer. Gently, he rest his forehead on hers. "Third time's a charm right?" Jess whispered. "Right." Rory replied with a small laugh. Slipping his arms around her, Jess dipped his head and found her lips.

XX

"It was good." Jess chuckled, as he lay propped up by his elbow on Rory's bed.

"Oh please, you'd think anything starring Naomi Watts is good."

"Alright I admit.. it was … long."

Rory raised her eyebrows at Jess as she sat cross-legged facing him.

"Okay, really long. And what was with all the google-eyes at King Kong?"

Rory giggled. "Hah, I knew it! I can't believe you caved. You know, you would be of no use to the FBI."

"You recruiting, Agent Scully?"

"Perhaps," Rory returned. "How important is denim to you? We have a very strict dress code."

Jess smirked and pulled Rory down beside him. "You know this could be construed as manipulation of the interrogation procedure." Rory teased.

"You don't say." Jess said smoothly as he leant down to kiss her.

XX

"Rory?" Lorelai called as she entered the poolhouse. "Ok…please answer me or I'm going to have to assume that Emily has you brainwashed and tied up somewhere."

Seconds later Rory emerged from the bedroom in trackpants and a tank top.

"Hey! There you are." Lorelai spoke questioningly. "Where have you been? I have been waiting for 3 hours for my ice cream. Even Paul Anka is showing junkfood-withdrawl symptoms."

"Sorry, I, um …" Rory glanced around the room.

"Rory, who--…" Jess started to say as he appeared in a t-shirt and boxers behind her.

"Oh…..kay." Lorelai uttered in complete shock. "Jess." She said as she shook her head in disbelief. "How are you?"

"Fine." Jess replied.

"Good. Ok well, I think I'm just gonna….." Lorelai motioned with her hand toward the door.

"Mom, wait…" Rory interrupted.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." Jess took the hint.

Lorelai waited for Jess to close the bedroom door before turning her attention back to Rory.

"Ok exactly what store did you go to for that ice cream?"

"Mom."

"What happened?"

Rory walked to where her mom was standing and folded her arms in front. "I went to Philadelphia yesterday."

"ok," Lorelai waited patiently for the rest of the story.

"And I dunno somehow …we were in his kitchen and we… kissed. I know what you're going to say…but ….mom….."

Lorelai looked at her feet then back up. "Ok." She stated, cutting Rory off.

"'Ok' what?" Rory mimicked her mother.

"Well kid. I mean, 'okay' – you're old enough now to make decisions about your life. And you've successfully surpassed the teenage pregnancy years so… ok. You want to be with Jess."

"You're not mad?"

"Rory, I want you to be happy. I mean, I may need alcohol later but…"

"Thanks mom." Rory added appreciatively.

"Wait a minute." Lorelai shifted her eyes. "How did he get in here?"

"Is this a trick question?" Rory answered quickly.

"No! Bah Rory haven't you learned anything?" Lorelai said as she made her way to the kitchen close the blinds. "Any and all boys; girls; drug dealers; accountants; lawyers and/or would-be assassins that trespass on Gilmore property are monitored 24/7. Rule #3. Chapter 4 of the 'Emily Gilmore: How to be a dictator' hand book."

"Mom, she's not that bad." Rory said following close behind.

All of a sudden Emily opened the door to the poolhouse. "Rory?" She spoke loudly as she entered.

"Ach; Meine liebchen." Lorelai teased Rory quietly.

"What's going on?" Emily said as she turned to find the two in the kitchen.

"Maybe if we stand really still she won't see us." Lorelai whispered to Rory.

"Lorelai," She said condescendingly.

"Guess not."

"I demand to know what is going on." Emily was not amused.

"Nothing, grandma."

"Why are you here?" Emily directed her question to Lorelai.

"Well certainly not for the hospitality."

"Lorelai, stop that."

"Nothing is going on, grandma." Rory interjected.

"Who's car is that in the driveway?"

Lorelai and Rory exchanged a quick look. "Oh that's mine." Lorelai spoke up.

"You have two cars?"

"Yup, I have two cars. I figured you can never have too many cars in this modern world.. what with all the….roads..and.. you know… tires." Lorelai stammered.

"Do I look stupid to you, Lorelai?"

"I'm guessing that's rhetorical." Lorelai quipped. She loved to annoy her mother.

Emily ignored her daughter and continued. "I want to know what is going on here. Where did it come from?"

"It's my car." Jess' voice came from the door of the bedroom.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Nothing Else Matters

**Disclaimer:** Still broke therefore no, I do not own them.

**Pairing: **Jess/Rory Literatific

**Rating:** K++ (is that even a rating? lol)

**A/N: **Ok I promised this would be up about 2 weeks ago - I apologise for the delay. Not much to say about this chapter except as usual it picks up from Chapter 8 to the letter. I just have one note to make about one of the scenes. The scene involving Lorelai and Emily is supposed to be a "meanwhile" type scene - you'll know it when you see it. I know you are all intelligent enough to pick that up but I just figured I'd mention it. Oh and also Luke & Lorelai come up once in this story. I'm not watching GG anymore but I've heard the bad news about their separation (insert expletives here) Anyway, for my story, L&L are still together. hmmm other than that. I don't have anything to say. Enjoy! Thanks also for all your great reviews!

**Common Sense - Chapter 9**

Emily spun around to find Jess standing a few feet away. "You again." She said with a scowl. "What is he doing here Rory? I thought I told you you're not to see him."

"You can't tell me who I'm allowed to see, Grandma." Rory answered sharply.

"It's.. not her fault. She didn't know I was coming." Jess interrupted taking a couple steps forward.

"Jess, don't be a hero." Lorelai said under her breath.

Emily clenched her jaw as she turned her attention to Jess. "And why exactly _did _you come?"

"I just… wanted to see Rory." Jess responded dryly.

"Seriously, Jess, just play dead and cover your face." Lorelai piped in again.

"See her for what?"

"Stop! He doesn't have to explain anything to you." Rory spoke suddenly. "_I _don't have to explain anything to you._" _She had had enough of this

"Rory, Rory…" Lorelai tried to settle her.

"I'm sorry, she thinks she can talk to people like they're nothing."

"Rory!" Emily's eyes were piercing.

"I'm gonna go." Jess leaned down to grab his bag that was lying beside the couch. He figured his presence was only making things worse for Rory.

"Good idea." Emily hissed.

He shot a brief glance at Rory then headed for the door.

"This isn't over." Rory barked at Emily before following Jess outside.

Emily turned her eyes back to Lorelai who had been trying to stay out of it.

"So," Lorelai looked at her mother innocently. "Is that a new outfit?"

XX

"Jess, wait…" Rory called.

Jess turned around, pulling his bag down over his shoulder as he reached the driveway.

"I'm sorry about…that." Rory said catching up to him.

"That is one crazy lady." Jess deadpanned.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why she always has to do that."

"Doesn't matter." Jess shrugged, shifting his eyes. He was used to it.

Rory looked down at her hands momentarily. "So…" She swallowed. "Are you… going back to Philadelphia?"

Jess exchanged a heavy look with Rory. "Nah, I thought I'd stick around for a couple days…Piss off a few more people. "

It was the answer she needed. Rory let out a small giggle. "I would pay good money to see the look on Taylor's face."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get another chance."

Rory smiled gently as she and Jess stood in front of each other. He held her eyes for a long moment. "Come here." Jess wrapped his fingers around her neck, bringing her closer and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you later." He added, drawing her eyes up.

Rory gave a short nod as he pulled back. Jess always had a way of making her feel better when she needed it the most. Like he truly saw her for her. She knew she could be herself with him; no expectations, nothing to prove to anyone. With Logan, she'd always felt more like a sidekick than a girlfriend but when she was with Jess she really felt like she was really _with_ him. And through it all, that was something she cherished.

Jess climbed into his car and started the engine as Rory stood watching. He really didn't care what people thought of him or whether Emily had 'Judge Judy' on speed dial. Rory was all that mattered; what she thought, what she felt. It was the only thing he knew for certain. He pressed his lips together and traded one last look with Rory before driving away.

XX

"She's out there with him." Emily said as she peeked through the blinds.

"Happy to hear she didn't evaporate into thin air. Did you ever see that episode of "The Twilight Zone" where Sean Patrick Flannery shoots the scientists and they disappear.. and then he thinks that Dr. Chandler is a figment of his imagination too so he shoots him in the end?" Lorelai rambled fluently until she found the look of irritation on her mother's face. "It was a really good episode." She mumbled in an afterthought.

"Lorelai, aren't you the least bit concerned that your daughter is dating the next… Gene Simmons?" Emily dug the name up.

Lorelai let out a snort-laugh as she stood befuddled at her mother's apparent knowledge of 70's rock. "Gene Simmons… really? Listen to a lot of 'KISS' do ya, mom?"

"You know what I mean." Emily snuffed out the fun that Lorelai was about to make of her and turned her eyes back out the window briefly.

"She's a big girl, mom."

"She's still your daughter, Lorelai. Speaking of which, I'm assuming you two have kissed and made up?" Emily let the blinds go and stepped toward Lorelai.

"Well we left the kiss out but yes."

"I'm happy for you." Emily spoke plainly, interlocking her fingers in front of her. Lorelai perceived a slight bit of envy in her mother's voice but could never call attention to it.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Emily asked referring to Jess&Rory.

"I don't know." Lorelai snuck a look up, not wanting to admit that Rory hadn't confided in her about Jess. "But she made her decision. And okay, I admit I'm not exactly doing cartwheels over it …not that I would anyway… I mean, I tried once but I fell mid…you know…wheel…and sprained my ankle…Try explaining that to your doctor."

"He's dangerous, Lorelai." Emily cut in.

"I didn't see a machete."

"For heaven's sake, you know what I mean."

"Oh right… Gene Simmons." Lorelai mocked, smiling inwardly at herself. . "Look, mom, I trust her judgment………and…" Lorelai took a long pause before sighing. She was debating whether or not to let her mom in on her thoughts.

"And?" Emily pried.

"And ………… it may just be a thing."

"What's a 'thing'?"

"…I just mean you never know how long it's going to last, that's all." Lorelai sniffed and shifted her weight uncomfortably.

Emily's expression turned into a beam of confidence as she peered at her daughter.

Lorelai was regretting this already.

"Well Lorelai, I'm happy to hear you've not lost all sense of reason. So what's your plan of action?" Emily said grinning from ear to ear.

"Plan of action." Lorelai repeated her mother's choice of words. "Huh. Well, we could 'Storm the Barricades'; 'Rustle up the horsemen'; 'Weigh the anchor'; 'Charge the gates'…" The opportunity was much too tempting to let pass by.

Emily glanced impatiently at her daughter. "Are you through?"

"Wait….." She looked up as if trying to think of more to add. "… yes." Lorelai said before returning to reality. "I don't have a plan of action, mom, and I'm not going to form a plan of action. I'm just going to wait and see what happens. Rory's been here before; Jess isn't exactly the most constant of people… Rory knows that."

Just then Rory entered the pool house to find Lorelai and Emily not far from where she left them.

"Rory, we need to talk." Emily crossed her arms as Rory walked by.

"No." Rory snapped, spinning around. "I'm tired of this. You spend all your time looking down your nose at people but the truth is no one would even talk to you if you didn't have money."

"Rory," Lorelai spoke up. As much as she'd believed the same thing at one time, she knew somewhere inside her mother had feelings.

Emily was a little taken back by Rory's words. "The last time I checked you were still living under my roof, young lady."

"Not anymore." Rory retorted. "I'm going to pack." She added bitterly as she headed for the bedroom.

Emily turned her eyes back to Lorelai who had a look of concern on her face.

_What if this wasn't just a thing? What if she had underestimated Rory's feelings for Jess? Lorelai wanted Rory to be happy but this was… Jess._

She glanced at Emily fleetingly. She hated it when her mother was right.

XX

A day later, Jess walked around Luke's diner placing chairs upside down on tables.

"Hey,"

Jess turned his head at the sound of the voice to find Rory coming through the door wearing jeans and a sweater. Her hair was down, framing her face, reminding him of the first time he saw her. "Hey," He said as he finished putting a chair up.

"Where's Luke?" Rory shifted her eyes.

"With your mom?" Jess shrugged. "I told him I'd close up for old times sake."

"Oh. That's very... Peach Pit of you." Rory teased.

"You know me, 90210 or bust."

Rory giggled at Jess' response.

"So,"

"So," Rory repeated.

They stood soundless for a moment.

"You all moved out of your Grandma's?"

"Yep, all moved out." Rory replied shyly. Her fingers were like pins and needles. She'd spent the better part of the past 24 hours going over in her head what had happened between them. It wasn't exactly something she'd planned for. Jess coming back had caught her off guard to say the least but somehow, after everything that had happened with Mitchum, Rory felt grounded again. And she knew that Jess had a lot to do with that. He'd become a part of her, and nobody could ever take that away.

"You wouldn't believe the number of books I have." She said taking a couple of steps.

"Actually, I think I would." Jess slipped in.

"It took 3 car loads. Mom had to get her tire blown up." Rory chuckled at the thought. "Leonard Riggio would be jealous."

"I think he would." Jess replied. He still hadn't gotten used to the idea that they were back together but Rory was here. Here to see him.

And it felt good.

Jess watched Rory surveying the diner as she stepped gingerly around a table. Without making a sound he walked over to her, but went unnoticed by Rory.

"So, did you manage to ruffle any feather's today?" She said, turning around to find Jess much closer than she expected.

"Does Big Bird count?" Jess countered, loosely folding his arms around her.

"Not unless Snuffleupagus was around." Rory quipped.

Jess smirked and drew Rory in, kissing her smoothly on the lips. She leaned into him as he ran his hand across her back, deepening the contact. Rory could feel the intensity rising as his hands slid down to hug her hips and suddenly remembered where they were.

"Wait, Jess…" Rory pulled back slightly. "Don't you think we're a little conspicuous here?" Rory said glancing out the diner window.

"Yeah, I'm sure the owl and squirrel are appalled."

"Jess," Rory cocked her head.

"You do know you're in Stars Hollow…Population, 20?" Jess raised his eyebrows. "And we make up 2 of those 20." He added sarcastically.

"Well that leaves 18 people unaccounted for then." Rory played along for a minute. "Seriously, what if Luke comes back?"

"We hide in the back until we realize we're 21."

"Jess," Rory said again.

Jess checked her eyes once more. "Okay." He finally said taking her by the hand and leading her toward the stairs.

XX

Jess opened the door to the apartment and held it for Rory. The pale moonlight filtered through the blinds as she made her way inside. "Everything looks the same." She mused, turning halfway back toward Jess.

"Yeah, I had some frightening flashbacks last night." He recalled, taking a few steps forward.

"I see no color. Martha Stewart would recommend color." Rory joked.

"Yeah, well, Luke isn't exactly a 'knit-the-placemats' kinda guy."

They had their small talk down to a fine art.

Rory turned her head and stuck her hands in her jean pockets. "Last time I was here…" She stopped herself remembering when they were last together.

At that, Jess and Rory linked eyes and he slowly made his way to where she was standing. The room went silent as he reached out to take her hand and a distinct sense of déjà vu passed over him. One final baby step brought him inches away. "This better?" He asked, referring to the privacy of the apartment. "Yeah." Rory replied with a quick smile. Dipping his head he closed his eyes and brought his lips to hers, moving his hands to hold her waist. Rory lifted her palms to his chest then up to his neck, finally resting them at the back of his head. She couldn't believe how time had handled things. It'd been 4 years but what was between them before was here once again. It was something she couldn't explain but at that moment she realized… she didn't want to.

Finding the small of her back, Jess pulled her closer, closing the gap that remained between them. Moments passed as they stayed locked in the embrace. Rory could feel the blood pumping progressively through her veins and had hardly noticed that they had made their way across the room to the couch. Jess traced kisses along her jaw line and down her neck as they sank to the cushion in tandem. Rory maneuvered backward allowing Jess to lower his body on top of her. He kissed her again passionately as her head touched the pillow but all of a sudden broke contact and pulled back. Propping himself up by his hands, he gazed down into her clear eyes. Rory peered back, unflinching.

"What's wrong?" She asked unknowingly.

".…….marry me."

To Be Continued…(am I evil or what?)


End file.
